


Mają tabletki, które sprawiają, że zapominasz

by missMHO



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powiedzieli mu, że podczas misji, której celem było zbadanie fabryki broni chemicznej w Rosji, został namierzony i wykorzystany, jako królik doświadczalny.<br/>Powiedzieli mu, że pamięci mięśniowej nie można stracić, więc po przejściu treningu będzie mógł wrócić do służby.<br/>Powiedzieli mu, że nazywa się James Bond i ma licencję na zabijanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mają tabletki, które sprawiają, że zapominasz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LLP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLP/gifts).



> Oneshot, który napisałam wieku temu i miałam plan rozwinąć, ale widać ta historia ma pozostać już taka, jaka jest. A że ostatnio studia dają w dupę i wciąż dopracowuję ten przeklęty następny rozdział "Ciem"... A jako, że nie chcę, żeby moje konto obrosło kurzem, postanowiłam opublikować chociaż to.
> 
> Fic był już wcześniej publikowany na [moim tumblrze](http://missmho.tumblr.com/post/42322894848/dla-cie-my-darling-llp). Dedykowany kochanej LLP na jej imieniny :*
> 
> Tekst niezbetowany.

Chwycił komórkę do ręki i niepewnie połączył się z najczęściej wybieranym numerem. Czuł nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku, gdy w jego uchu zabrzmiał pierwszy sygnał.

\- 007, co się stało? Gdzie jesteś? – odezwał się wreszcie zdenerwowany głos o barwie, która brzmiała jak leniwy poranek w ciepłej pościeli.

007? Czy to jakiś kod, na który powinien odpowiedzieć?

\- Jestem w hotelu, w Petersburgu – odparł niepewnie, zdradzając skrawki wiedzy, które udało mu się uzyskać dzięki poniewierającym się po pokoju rzeczom.

\- 007? – spytał głos, tym razem z wyraźnym niepokojem.

Co powinien powiedzieć?

\- James – głos zadrżał. - Czy coś się stało?

James? Czy tak brzmiało jego imię?

\- Chyba… Potrzebuję pomocy.

ж

Q cisnął prototypem niewykrywalnego telefonu w ścianę, a ten złośliwie nie rozpadł się na części.

Nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Obszedł kilkakrotnie swój gabinet szybkim krokiem, po drodze kopnął jeszcze dwukrotnie ten sam prototyp, który miał nieszczęście teraz wpaść w jego ręce, po czym padł ze zrezygnowanym westchnięciem na fotel. Oparł łokcie o kolana, a dłonie zatopił we włosach, kuląc się nieznacznie.

To wszystko to był jakiś absurd.

007 wreszcie wrócił, ponownie zmartwychwstał po otrzymaniu statusu  _Zginął w Akcji_ , lecz tym razem trafił do sekcji medycznej wraz z fiolką z błękitnymi jak jego oczy pigułkami, których kradzieży nie pamiętał i zapisaną własnym pismem kartką „mają tabletki, które sprawiają, że zapominasz”, której zarzekał się, że nie napisał.

To musiał być chory żart.

ж

Powiedzieli mu, że jest tajnym agentem Jej Królewskiej Mości. Jednym z najlepszych.

Powiedzieli mu, że podczas misji, której celem było zbadanie fabryki broni chemicznej w Rosji, został namierzony i wykorzystany, jako królik doświadczalny.

Powiedzieli mu, że nie wiedzą, czy będą dalsze skutki oraz czy kiedykolwiek odzyska pamięć.

Powiedzieli mu, że pamięci mięśniowej nie można stracić, więc po przejściu treningu będzie mógł wrócić do służby.

Powiedzieli mu, że nazywa się James Bond i ma licencję na zabijanie.

ж

\- Wiesz, że powinieneś mu powiedzieć.

Q nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad klawiatury, gdy Moneypenny weszła do jego gabinetu i położyła teczkę z dokumentami na stole. Jej komentarza również nie zamierzał zaszczycić spojrzeniem.

\- Prawdopodobnie znałeś go najlepiej z nas wszystkich – naciskała Eve. – Możesz mu pomóc.

Q milczał i dopóki Moneypenny wciąż była w zasięgu wzroku, trwał bez ruchu. Gdy tylko zniknęła za zamkniętymi drzwiami, pozwolił ramionom opaść i oparł się ciężko o blat stołu.

Wcale nie znał 007.

Wiedział to, co wszyscy. Bond pił Martini według własnego przepisu. Rzadko trzymał się rozkazów. Nosił idealnie skrojone garnitury i uwielbiał piękne kobiety.

W weekendy wolał absurdalnie markowe spodnie od dresu i t-shirty. Kawę pił gorzką. Uwielbiał włoską kuchnię, ale nie znosił papryki na pizzy. Po dobrze wyważonym masażu dłoni, stawał się łagodny jak najedzony szczeniaczek. Miał niezdrową obsesję na punkcie szyi Q, a gdy oglądali razem film, miał zwyczaj wprowadzać włosy kwatermistrza w jeszcze większy nieład niż zwykle, a potem nazywać je ptasim gniazdem. Nie lubił książek w twardej oprawie. 

A gdy wracał z długich misji, zawsze wpierw całował Q w prawą skroń.

ж

Już pierwszego dnia w mieszkaniu, które rzekomo należało to niego, James odnalazł trzy litrowe butelki Mountain Dew w lodówce. I chociaż jego pamięć ograniczała się do zeszłego tygodnia, był pewien, że nie lubi słodkich gazowanych napojów.

A jedna z butelek była tylko w połowie pełna.

Kilka dni później, robiąc pompki w salonie, odkrył, że pod kanapą poniewierał się ciemnoszary zapinany sweter, który zdecydowanie nie zmieściłby się na jego barki.

Ktoś bywał w jego mieszkaniu, był o tym przekonany. Jednak, gdy zapytał Eve – swojej przewodniczki w ponownym odnajdowaniu się we własnym życiu - o to, czy kogokolwiek widywał przed „dniem zero” (jak zaczął nazywać ten dzień, gdy obudził się w hotelowym pokoju, nie mając pojęcia kim jest), spuściła wzrok i pokręciła głową.

Co jeszcze przed nim ukrywali?

To było bardzo głupie pytanie, biorąc pod uwagę, że dotyczyło _tajnej agencji szpiegowskiej_ , lecz nie potrafił przestać go zadawać – nawet jeżeli tylko we własnej głowie.

ж

Zanim Bonda wypuszczono z MI6 i pozwolono, aby wrócił do swojego mieszkania, Q wybrał się tam w przerwie obiadowej i wrócił z pudełkiem rzeczy, które mogłyby zdradzić jego obecność w apartamencie agenta.

Nie było tego wiele, szczoteczka do zębów, krawat, który poniewierał się po sypialni Bonda od tygodni, mały laptop, kilka książek, które agent pożyczył (a raczej bez pytania wyniósł z mieszkania Q), etui na długopis, który Bond dostał od niego na ostatnie święta i ucho od pobitego kubka (tego, którym Q rzucił kiedyś w kochanka podczas kłótni; młody geniusz wciąż nie rozumiał, po co agent trzymał ten kawałek bezużytecznej porcelany koło ekspresu do kawy).

Teraz to wszystko leżało w pudle na stole w pokoju dziennym mieszkania Q i wydawało się śmiać mu w twarz, za każdym razem, gdy wracał po pracy.

ж

Bond czekał na strzelnicy. Moneypenny powiedziała mu, że nie będzie używał standardowej broni, a tej, którą znaleźli przy nim w pokoju hotelowym, gdy zadzwonił do MI6, nie mając pojęcia, kim jest. Z tego, co mówiła, nie był to zwyczajny pistolet i istniała możliwość, że to obudzi w nim jakieś wspomnienia. Nadal nie rozumiał, dlaczego to ona nie mogła mu przekazać broni.

Do strzelnicy wkroczył młody mężczyzna, którego na pierwszy rzut oka można było nazwać wręcz  _chłopcem_. Był wysoki, szczupły, a wątłą sylwetkę dopełniał koszmarny granatowy sweter, który nosił na koszulę i niechlujnie zawiązany krawat. Czupryna ciemnych włosów zakręcała się w nieokiełznane fale i opadała na oczy ukryte za dużymi okularami.

Gdyby Bond nie był jedyną osobą w pomieszczeniu, zwątpiłby, że młodzik przyszedł do niego.

\- Witaj, 007. Przyniosłem twój pistolet – przemówił, siadając obok niego na ławce. Jego głos miał nietypową barwę i niezwykle przyjemną melodię, która wydawała się nader znajoma. Ale w MI6 wiele rzeczy wydawało mu się znajomych.

Położył na kolanach Bonda niewielką czarną kasetkę w skórzanej oprawie. W środku, tak jak się spodziewał, spoczywała broń.

\- To PPK Walther, jednak jest specjalnie dostosowany pod twoją osobę. W rączce jest wmontowany czytnik, który rozpozna linie twojej dłoni i aktywuje jedynie w zetknięciu z nimi. W ręku kogokolwiek innego będzie bezużyteczny.

Bond chwycił pistolet w dłoń.

\- Mądre cudeńko.

Okularnik jedynie wzruszył ramionami z pozornie niewinnym uśmiechem. Bond szybko przejrzał ten grymas. Mógł zapomnieć kilka sztuczek, których nauczyło go MI6, ale naturalny dar czytania ludzi pozwalał mu przejrzeć młodego mężczyznę bez wysiłku.

\- To twój projekt? Dlatego przysłali ciebie?

\- Tak – odpowiedział, zabierając Walthera z dłoni agenta. Odblokował broń, po czym ponownie zablokował, wyciągnął magazynek i wsadził z powrotem, wszystko płynnymi ruchami. – To był tylko formalny pokaz. Jestem pewien, że gdy tylko poczujesz ciężar pistoletu w swojej ręce, odruchy zapisane w twoich mięśniach zaskoczą automatycznie. Powodzenia, 007.

Okularnik wstał i odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Z takim podejściem nie zajdziesz daleko. Chłopcy na posyłki muszą być bardziej entuzjastyczni, żeby wspiąć się po drabinie łańcucha pokarmowego. Jeden mądry pistolet nie jest złotą kartą.

Gdy blada, młoda twarz z powrotem się do niego zwróciła, tym razem gościł na niej kpiący uśmiech i Bond miał nagłą ochotę zmazać go za pomocą własnych ust. Co za absurdalna myśl.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zlekceważenie moich kompetencji jest jedynym błędem, jaki powtórzysz, 007. Ten względnie nie niesie żadnego niebezpieczeństwa.

Po tym opuścił strzelnicę, nie czekając na odpowiedź agenta. W drzwiach minął się z Moneypenny. Eve podeszła do Bonda z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

\- Widzę, że już spotkałeś Q.

Bond szybko przeanalizował dane na temat hierarchii w MI6, które ostatnio w siebie zaaplikował.

-  _Q_? Jak  _ten_ Kwatermistrz? Głowa Q-Branch?

\- Dokładnie ten. Nie przedstawił się?

\- Nie – odpowiedział agent i parsknął krótkim śmiechem. – Nazwałem go chłopcem na posyłki.

-  _Naprawdę?_

\- Nie wpadłem na to, że sam Q miałby przynosić mi mój pistolet.

\- To ja go o to poprosiłam – przyznała Moneypenny.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego?

\- Czas leci, Bond. Pistolet w dłoń i na miejsce.

ж

Q wiedział, że to Moneypenny zaaranżowała ich spotkanie w strzelnicy, oraz że to ona naciskała, aby to sam Kwatermistrz przekazał broń 007.

Wciąż nie dawała mu spokoju, upierając się, że obecność Q pomoże Bondowi odzyskać wspomnienia. Lecz on  _wiedział_ , że ta teoria jest pozbawiona sensu.

Nigdy nie mógłby powiedzieć, że byli  _razem_. Zaczęło się od zaczepek, pożądania i seksu (bardzo dobrego seksu) i Q od ich pierwszego pocałunku był pewien, że na tym się skończy. W końcu znał dobrze historię 007, uwodziciela,  _kobieciarza_ , który wolał ciąg krótkich romansów i jednonocnych przygód od jakichkolwiek przywiązań i stałych związków. Ale potem, po upojnych nocach, zaczęły przychodzić leniwe poranki i wspólne wieczory - z nudy i samotności. Ostatnie Boże Narodzenie spędzili razem - ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia.

( _\- Jakie plany na weekend?_

_\- Pewnie obejrzę świątecznego Doctora Who i popracuję nad nowym programem do…_

_\- Q, ale w ten weekend jest Boże Narodzenie._

_\- Wiem. Przecież powiedziałem, że obejrzę **świątecznego**  Doctora Who._

_\- A więc nie wyjeżdżasz do rodziny ani…_

_\- 007, daj sobie spokój._

_\- Może, wpadnij do mnie? Po co mamy obaj siedzieć samotnie. Zawsze lepiej upija się do „Last Christmas” w towarzystwie._

_\- Jak mógłbym odmówić po takiej argumentacji?_

W te święta Bond dostał wybuchający długopis, a Q absurdalnie drogą piżamę z niebiańsko miękkiego materiału, pomimo że obaj zgodzili się, że robienie sobie prezentów będzie żenującym nieporozumieniem.)

Nigdy nie było między nimi żadnych deklaracji i nawet, jeżeli ich zabawa w romans przeciągała się o wiele dłużej niż obaj przewidywali, to koniec był nieunikniony.

Teraz Bond nawet nie pamiętał o nie-związku z młodym Kwatermistrzem.

Q lubił powtarzać sobie, że tak jest nawet lepiej. Wszystko skończyło się bez nieprzyjemnych rozmów czy kłopotliwego napięcia. I zanim Q zepsułby tę całą grę jakimś niekontrolowanie wyduszonym z siebie wyznaniem miłości do tego autodestrukcyjnego dupka.

ж

Bond znalazł się przed drzwiami Q-Branch dwa dni po incydencie na strzelnicy.

Coś nie dawało mu spokoju w osobie Kwatermistrza. Analizował ich rozmowę raz po raz i miał zbyt wielkie wrażenie niedosytu, którego nie mógł w żaden sposób się pozbyć. Musiał coś z tym zrobić.

W środku spotkały go ukradkowe spojrzenia i pomruk szeptów, lecz on zignorował wszystko i obrał azymut na koniec pomieszczenia, gdzie Q stał przy jednym z laptopów, plecami do niego.

\- Widzę, że haniebnie spudłowałem z moim komentarzem na temat chłopca na posyłki – powiedział, gdy dzieliło ich już tylko kilka kroków. Q momentalnie przestał wprowadzać dane do komputera i odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- 007, cóż za niespodzianka. Czy mogę ci w czymś pomóc?

Bond wyraźnie widział, że młodszy mężczyzna nie czuje się swobodnie w jego towarzystwie. Dlaczego…?

\- Jest pewien nurtujący problem, a mianowicie, straciłem pamięć, a ty wydajesz mi się  _zbyt_ znajomy – wykrztusił z siebie, zanim miał czas by zastanowić się nad tym krokiem dwa razy.

Q uśmiechnął się lekko i spuścił wzrok na swoją klawiaturę.

\- Byłem twoim wsparciem podczas misji, 007. Przewodnikiem i głosem w uchu. Oczywiście, że mogę wydawać ci się znajomy.

Bond ośmielił się zrobić krok bliżej.

\- Mogłem zapomnieć, że jestem szpiegiem, ale to nie są jedynie nabyte umiejętności, Q. I widzę, że coś przede mną ukrywasz.

Q spiął się jeszcze bardziej, gdy starszy mężczyzna wypowiedział jego imię - więc jednak coś jest na rzeczy.

Kwatermistrz sięgnął na półkę pod blatem i wyciągnął z niej butelkę napoju. Mountain Dew.

\- Nie wpatruj się tak, 007. Nie lubię kawy, a cukier i puste kalorie dają ten sam efekt.

Nagle Bond zdał sobie sprawę, że ten sweter, który znalazł pod kanapą w pełni pasowałby do garderoby stojącego przed nim mężczyzny.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie widywaliśmy się poza pracą, Q?

Dłoń Kwatermistrza zacisnęła się mocniej na butelce, lecz jego głos nie zadrżał, gdy odpowiedział.

\- Nie znajdziesz tutaj żadnych odpowiedzi, James.

ж

Q wciąż śnił o 007. Agent uparcie nawiedzał go w nocnych marach; czasem jako kochanek, doprowadzający go na skraj rozkoszy, czasem jako głos po drugiej stronie połączenia, gdy sam przedzierał się przez obce miasta, czasem jako para absurdalnie niebieskich oczu, wpatrujących się w niego jak w nieznajomego. W niektórych snach umierał i już nigdy nie powracał, w niektórych trwał przy boku Kwatermistrza, jako stała w jego życiu, w niektórych zdradzał go, gdy znikąd powracała Vesper Lynd.

Czasem, podczas niektórych ranków, gdy półprzytomny zaparzał sobie herbatę, odkrywał, że zalał również drugi kubek, choć przecież nie miał nikogo, kto miałby go wypić. Czasem zostawiał go specjalnie na środku blatu, by przypomnieć samemu sobie, jak żałośnie się zachowuje i wreszcie dać sobie spokój. Kilka kubków wylądowało w kawałkach w koszu na śmieci.

Mijały kolejne dni, podczas których James Bond nie pamiętał, że kiedyś uwiódł swojego Kwatermistrza i żaden z nich  _nie był w porządku_. Nie przychodził do Q-Branch, tylko po to, by poprzeszkadzać mu w pracy, gdy przerwa między misjami była za długa, nie wypominał mu, że za mało je i wlewa w siebie za dużo słodkich napojów, nie wytykał mu jego wieku, choć dobrze wiedział, że Q był już bliżej trzydziestki.

Teraz jedynie zadawał mu pytania, na które Q nie mógł odpowiedzieć.

ж

Bond dość szybko odkrył, że ma sporą tolerancję alkoholową i pewnego wieczoru postanowił sobie, że odkryje znośnego drinka na bazie Mountain Dew w swojej lodówce.

Misja nie zakończyła się sukcesem.

Jednakże, gdy padł zrezygnowany na łóżko tego wieczora, w jego głowie pojawiły się przebłyski sytuacji, jak prześwietlony film z zagubionymi przez lata klatkami. Przypominały mu się skrawki walk i rozmów, obezwładniający ból w lewym ramieniu, pościgi przez tłumy mówiące w obcych językach. Wszystko mieszało się w jego głowie w kłębek zdarzeń i emocji. Nagle pamiętał, jak zdejmował ten cholerny, zagubiony sweter ze smukłej sylwetki, i że jedyny raz, gdy zniósł smak Mountain Dew, było w ustach swojego Kwatermistrza.

Może byłoby mu łatwiej to wszystko pojąć, gdyby nie był obezwładniająco pijany.

ж

Wzdrygnął się, zaskoczony, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Nikt nie odwiedzał go o tej porze bez uprzedzenia (nie, od kiedy trzy miesiące temu Bond wrócił z Rosji bez wspomnień). Przez chwilę nawet myślał, że się przesłyszał, lecz wtedy rozbrzmiały kolejne trzy rytmiczne uderzenia knykci o drewno. Zdjął laptopa z kolan, wstał i podreptał niepewnym krokiem do korytarza.

Za drzwiami stał 007. Wyglądał na skacowanego, a koszulka przywierała do jego torsu, jak gdyby założył ją zbyt szybko po prysznicu. Q często był świadkiem tego zwyczaju, który jakimś cudem nigdy nie przyprawiał agenta o zapalenie płuc. Bond odetchnął z ulgą, zanim jego usta wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

\- Nikt cię nie nauczył, że nie wolno okłamywać dorosłych, Q?

Q próbował ze wszystkich sił zachować zimną krew, lecz kolana same się pod nim ugięły. Oparł się ciężko o framugę, tylko dzięki temu zachowując pion.

To był 007 sprzed fiaska z pigułkami, które nie powinny istnieć. To był Bond, który droczył swojego Kwatermistrza o jego młody wygląd. To był jego James.

Jego James, który teraz zrobił krok w przód, ujął twarz kwatermistrza w dłonie i ucałował w prawą skroń.

 

/коиiес/

 


End file.
